


Spiers

by bansheee



Series: Bram vs. [13]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Bram Greenfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: “…and my parents are shaking hands with Bram.”He recognized Simon’s hair and his jawline almost immediately. His heart thudded heavily. Before Bram could say anything, Simon said, “Please don’t be weird, guys.”





	Spiers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on tumblr because it's so short, but I was like, why not. Enjoy!

Bram wasn’t a fan of big crowds, but after the performance by Emoji, he was feeling electrified. He didn’t know if it was Simon’s reaction to Leah and his sister, or the feeling the music gave him, but for the fact that he was surrounded by people, he was feeling okay about everything.  
  
It could have also been that he got to hold Simon’s hand for the last two hours.  
  
Or maybe it was because he was about to get two more hours with Simon.  
  
Unsupervised.  
  
In the bustle of the crowd, no one noticed when Simon pressed a quick kiss to the back of Bram’s hand before running off to his sister. He stayed with Garrett,  Nick, and Abby.  
  
“That’s Alice, right?” Abby asked.  
  
Bram nodded to her, and watched as she turned to Nick with a grin. “She _is_ pretty.”  
  
Nick’s eyes went wide. He turned to Bram. “Sorry, dude, but I’m going to have to murder your boyfriend.”  
  
While Bram’s heart tripped over itself about Nick saying the word boyfriend, Leah walked up and asked, “Why are you murdering Simon?”  
  
“Nothing,” Nick said quickly. He looked at his shoes.   
  
Abby said, “Alice Spier is here.” Leah let out one sharp laugh. After a moment, Abby added, “Awesome job up there, Leah.”  
  
“Seriously,” Garrett added. “Wicked solo.” Bram and Nick both nodded along.  
  
Leah’s cheeks went red again. “Can we go back to making fun of Nick or murdering Simon?” Still, she was smiling at all of them.  
  
There was a soft tap on Bram’s shoulder, and Bram turned. Simon stood behind him with a sheepish smile.  
  
“Hey,” he said quickly. “Um-” Simon turned behind him, and Bram followed his glance. He recognized Simon’s hair and his jawline almost immediately. His heart thudded heavily. Before Bram could say anything, Simon said, “Please don’t be weird, guys.”  
  
“Simon, are you going to introduce us or are you just going to make sure we’re not weird?” the woman - Simon’s mom, he put together - asked.  
  
Simon made a face. “This is Bram.” He turned to Bram, expression softening. “Uh, this is my mom and dad, who swear they aren’t going to say anything embarrassing.” Bram chuckled at him, before turning to Simon’s parents.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, praying that his voice wouldn’t show how nervous he was. All he could think about was being alone with Simon. At their house. He shook hands with Simon’s dad first, and then his mom, while Simon fidgeted with the strings on his sweatshirt.  
  
“Okay, you met him,” Simon said, grabbing Bram’s elbow. “Come on, Bram, we should go say hi to Leah.”  
  
Bram let Simon pull him as he called, “It was nice to meet you!” to both of them.  
  
“Sorry,” Simon said as they walked away. “I totally didn’t mean to spring that on you.” Simon’s parents didn’t look offended, thankfully; they were already talking excitedly to Abby.  
  
“It’s okay,” Bram said, “I already told my mom no baby pictures when she meets you.”  
  
Simon laughed. “Yeah, there’s no hiding them at my house.”  
  
Bram brought his fingers to where Simon’s hand was still on his elbow. He smiled at Simon, and Simon looked surprised, like he didn’t realize he was still touching Bram.  
  
“I do want to talk to Leah, though,” Simon added. They both looked to where Leah was watching Garrett talk with wide eyes.  
  
“I should probably stop him before he ruins his chances,” Bram said. He looked at Simon again. He knew they were both thinking about what would happen after. It felt like a spark could ignite the air between them. With a smile, Bram stepped away from Simon and pulled Garrett away from Leah.


End file.
